


Poker Night

by whichdirection



Series: 2/19/2016 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Damn Emily, Established Relationship, F/M, I bet you love these tags, Look what you're in for, Oral Sex, Poker, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It sounds like you're saying you always win." You commented. Joel didn't respond, instead he raised a hand to your chin and tilted it up slowly until your eyes were resting on the pile of bills at the center of the felt-covered poker table.<br/>"Oh baby," He murmured into the crook of your neck, sucking a mark and gently blowing across the sensitive spot, "I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Originally made for my friend's birthday! Get wrekt Em. Happy Birthday!

 

 

    You liked the apartment you and Joel shared. It was a nice place, and ever since you'd moved in, Joel even had a bed frame; which you two were very quick to break in. You were currently sat on the leather sofa in the living room, watching the Patriots game that was playing on the 65" flat screen you'd got him for last Christmas. To your left was the wall of windows that over-looked the city of Austin, Texas, and behind you was the dining room where Joel and his friends were playing poker. They played poker every friday night, which usually gave you an excuse to take Joel's porsche out and have dinner with your friends. However, your plans had been cancelled at the last minute, so you decided to stay home and watch the game, promising Joel over and over that you wouldn't be a distraction to his game.

    "Hey (y/n), you want a drink?" Came a voice from behind you, and you peeked over the top of the couch to see Michael with a bottle of jack in his hands. You replied in the positive and graciously took a sip of the warm golden liquid when Michael handed you the glass. It burned on the way down your throat, but you ignored it and took another sip as you turned your attention back towards the game. To be honest, you probably drank it too quickly, and you  _definitely_ drank the second one too quickly, but this didn't stop you from getting up from the couch and fetching a third and then fourth drink from the bottle on the kitchen counter. After your fifth drink you were stumbling a little bit on the way back to the couch and Joel took notice, calling you over and pulling you into his lap, his warm hands dropping his cards face down on the table before wrapping around your waist lightly. One hand stayed around your waist, forcing you to stay in his lap as he played the game.

    "Jooooeeellll." You whined when your glass was empty again and he wouldn't allow you up to get another refill.

    "No, (y/n), you've had enough for now." He said, putting his cards down again and drawing a hand up to brush your hair behind your ear. "Besides," He continued as he flipped his cards over and Michael pushed the cash from that round towards him, "you can't leave, you're my good luck charm." So stay you did, like you had any choice. Your head swimming slightly, you leaned into him, your arms around his neck and your head on his chest as you watched him play. The game went on for another 30 minutes at least, and He continued to win, you in his lap the entire game. When it was finally over, Joel lifted you off his lap so he could see his friends out of your apartment. He returned not too long after that, a beer in his hand as he sat down next to you at the poker table watching you run your hands over the soft felt. 

    "Jooooeeelll." You repeated quietly.

    "Yyyyessss, (y/n)?" He asked, placing his beer on the table and leaning forward to place his other hand on the small of your back.

    "Teach me to play poookkkeeerrr, Joooooeeelllll." You whined, leaning forward and circling your arms around his neck. He could no longer smell the alcohol on your breath and he chuckled, remaining silent for a moment before replying.

    "Why do you want to learn?" He asked, the hand on your lower back rubbing your skin gently when your shirt rode up. 

    "Because you all know how to play and I don't wanna sit on your lap next time my plans are cancelled, I wanna play with you!" You stumbled across the sentence, your buzz was starting to fade slightly but you were still somewhat drunk; too drunk to catch the accidental innuendo. Joel must've missed it too, though, because he simply smiled his adorable smile and pulled your chair a little closer to his, gathering up the cards and pushing his winnings to the center of the table. He shuffled the cards a few times in his nimble hands and took a sip of his beer.

    "Well," He started, making sure to place his beer out of your reach, "Poker is a card game, we play it with a single 52-card deck. The cards are ranked from highest to lowest going Ace, King, Queen, Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ace..."  
     "You said that twice." You interrupted him.

    "Aces can be high or low, depending on the rest of you hand." He explained and you nodded even though you weren't quite sure what he meant. "So we play normal 5-Card Draw because Jon isn't very good and we like to help him out as much as possible. In 5-card draw, everyone gets a 5 card hand, there's a round of betting, a round of discards, another round of betting, and then hands are shown. You following?" He asks, pulling you back into his lap and shuffling the deck one more time.

    "Mhmmmm." You mumbled into his neck, planting a single wet kiss there before watching his hands at work.

    "There are 9 possible hands you can win with if you're playing without wild cards: High Card, Pair, Two Pair, Three of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, Four of a Kind, and Straight Flush." He started flipping cards out onto the table, rearranging them to show you things. "A high card only wins if no one has anything, not even a pair, and it's just the highest valued card. A pair is any pair of cards that are the same number or face, so like a pair of twos or a pair of aces." He showed you a pair of twos and a pair of aces, then he slid them together and said "A two pair is any two pairs together. So a pair of twos  _and_ a pair of aces in the same hand is two pair. And three of a kind is just what it sounds like, any three of the same valued card, so like, three aces." He showed you three aces before he put all the cards down, setting his three of a kind and pair to the side.

     He looked through the cards for a second before pulling out a 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 then he continued, "This is a straight, 2 to 6. So a straight is any five cards that go in number order, so like Ace to 5 is another straight, and 10 to Ace is also one. But you can't wrap a straight around, so it can't go King, Ace, 2, 3, 4; Aces can be high  _or_ low, they can't be high  _and_ low at the same time."

    "Wait what?" You said, but he either didn't hear you or ignored you because he continued on explaining.

    "A flush is any five cards of the same suit, the numbers don't matter, they just all have to be the same suit. A full house is a three of a kind and a pair in the same hand, so like three aces and two twos. It doesn't matter what pair and what three of a kind it is, but it has to be a three of a kind and a pair together. Then the last one is called a straight flush, which is pretty straightforward, it's a straight that is also a flush. So that means it's a straight- any five cards that go in order like 2,3,4,5,6- that are all the same suit. Got it?" He asked finally, pausing for a moment to take a sip of his beer and then looking down at you in his lap. You nodded, your eyes narrowed and staring intently at his hands. You weren't quite sure if you got it or not, but you were certain that your buzz was fading fast.

    "Anyways, remember how I said that a high card wins only if no one else has anything?" He asked, waiting for you to nod. "With all of these hands, the value of your card still matters, so if you have a pair of twos but I have a pair of Aces, I win because Aces are worth more than twos. And if you have A full house of, say, queens and threes but I have a full house of kings and twos, I still win because I have kings."

    "It sounds like you're saying you always win." You commented. Joel didn't respond, instead he raised a hand to your chin and tilted it up slowly until your eyes were resting on the pile of bills at the center of the felt-covered poker table.

  
    "Oh baby," He murmured into the crook of your neck, sucking a mark and gently blowing across the sensitive spot, " _I do._ " You sighed softly and melted against Joel's chest as he continued kissing up your neck, eventually pulling your lips into his for a slow but passionate kiss. After who knows how long of sitting on his lap making out your skin started to feel too hot, and you pulled away from Joel gasping for air. He moved to reconnect your lips but you wouldn't let him, standing back up and situating yourself on the other side of the poker table.

     "C'mon," You said, halting his pursuit of you, "Let's play, I learn better hands on anyways." Joel agreed, pulling the pile of cash out of the center of the table and tossing you the deck to shuffle. He straightened his bills, clearly counting, as you shuffled the deck the recommended 5 times. When Joel was satisfied with his pile of money, he looked back up to you, a smirk forming on his face. "What?" You prompted.

     "Well, where's your cash?" He asked.

     "What cash?"

     "You need betting money, (y/n)." He explained, gesturing at his money.

     "No way, bullshit, I'm gonna lose I may as well just hand you the money now and go to sleep!" You argued, your face growing red as he continued to smirk at you across the table.

     "Weeeellllllllll," Joel said, scratching his chin as if he was thinking, when you both knew he already had an idea in his big brain. "I suppose we could bet with something else......" He trailed off, his face scrunching up as he stared 'thoughtfully' in the distance.

     "What else can we bet with? Chips?" You offered, picking up the discarded bag of tostitos from the game.

    "Nooo." Joel said, still pretending to be deep in thought.

    "Cut the shit Joel, what do you want to bet with?" You asked him, slamming the deck of cards down to catch his attention.

    "How about our clothes?" He suggested innocently.

    "Clothes?" You asked.

    "Yeah, like whoever loses a round has to take off an article of clothing." He said, as if he'd invented the idea.

    "Joel, you're talking about strip poker."

    "Am I?" He asked sarcastically. Silence filled your apartment for a moment as you stared at him grumpily. Then, finally, you sighed.

    "Fine." You agreed. 

    "Excellent!" Joel said, shoving his money pile to the side and grabbing the deck from your hands. He shuffled the cards yet again before dealing you both a hand. Your hand was two fives, a six, a jack, and a two. He exchanged two of his cards and, hoping for a three of a kind, you exchanged two as well. You got back a five and another two, giving you a very weak three of a kind. "Ready?" Joel asked, thumbing his cards impatiently. You nodded, turning over your cards and looking at them happily for a moment before looking up at Joel, who also had a pair of threes and a pair of sixes. "Damn." He grumbled, standing up and ceremoniously taking off his right shoe. You giggled, taking the deck and dealing the next hand; you had a king, a jack, a three, a seven, and an ace. You turned over your three and seven, shooting for a straight but falling flat when you got a two and a four back. You had nothing, and you tried not to let it show as you turned your cards over to see Joel's full house. He smirked again as you took off your left sock, throwing it across the table at him and laughing when he caught it and added it to his money pile.

    The game continued like that for a while, and then it became fairly obvious that you were new to playing poker, you didn't know when to hold your cards and when to give them up. You weren't sure if Joel had actual skill, or if he was just getting lucky, but either way you were in your underwear and about to lose your bra when joel had only taken off his shoes. You flipped over your cards, unsure of your three of a kind but breathing a sigh of relief as Joel huffed and ripped off a sock.

    "How about we make this interesting." He said as he shuffled and dealt the new hand.

    "Is staring at my tits from across the poker table not already interesting?" You asked, thumbing your 2,3,4,5 and 9, an amazing hand for you.

    "Well," He said, his eyes wandering to the aforementioned breasts, drinking them in for a moment before snapping back up to meet your eyes. "I was thinking more about winner/loser type interesting." He smirked, leaning forward and discarding three cards.

    "Is that so?" You asked, trading in your one card and almost having a heart attack when you saw the ace in your hand. Joel let his cards fall face down onto the table for a moment, his hands folding above them and his brown eyes seeking yours.

    " _Whoever_ wins," He stared, as if you had a chance in hell of winning. "Gets to take the loser in whatever way they want." His lust filled eyes resting on you as you bit your lip, thinking. You knew that you had no chance of winning, you were possibly going to win this round, but you would have to win three more rounds after that without losing two in order to win the game, and given your- albeit short- previous record, that wasn't going to happen. Still, it was friday bleeding into saturday and Joel having his way with you in the early hours of the morning sounded like a pretty okay way to start the weekend. So you agreed, and Joel picked up his cards, showing you his two pair and dropping his jaw at your straight. He disgruntledly peeled off his other sock, mumbling something about how he now had to wait a whole round to see your tits. 

    You won the next two rounds, but just like that your luck ran out, and Joel got his wish to look at your breasts. The cold air in the dining room made you shiver as your delicate bra straps slipped off your shoulders, and you discarded your bra with the rest of your clothes, trying to adjust to the temperature as you felt your nipples harden from both the cold and Joel's stare. He licked his lips as he shuffled the deck without taking his eyes off you, dealing the next hand and barely glancing at his hand. You shivered again as your nipple brushed the cold wooden outside of the poker table when you leaned in to discard your cards, and you let out an audible breath just to mess with Joel. You won that round just because Joel was too distracted to discard any cards, and you reveled at the sight of him in his and boxers.

    The room was silent as you shuffled the remaining cards, dealing what may be the last hand in your first game of poker. Joel's slender fingers snatched each card off the table as you passed them to him, and on the last of his cards his hand caught yours, his soft lips pressing into your hand as his eyes met yours again. There was a moment's pause as you sat there, waiting for him to say the words dangling from his tongue. "I can't wait to feel your tight little pussy wrapped around my cock." He said, his voice lower than normal. You let out a whimper at this, and slowly withdrew your hand from his as you picked up your own cards, glancing at your cards. You licked your lips, peering over them at him and then placing them face down on the table.

     You stood up then, crawling across the table towards him as he stared at you in disbelief. "Then why wait?" You asked him. He threw down his cards at your words, smashing his lips to yours desperately and moaning when you slipped your tongue in his mouth. He stood, slipping off his cargo shorts before flipping you over and climbing on top of you on the poker table. Your hand landed in his pile of money, and you picked up a handful, raining it down over the both of you as Joel's mouth captured your right nipple, sucking and biting it gently while his hand pinched and groped at the other one.

    "Joel," You moaned out as he switched his attention to your other nipple and you grabbed a second handful of cash, "How much money is it? I saw you counting."

    His response was muffled by your breast, and the hand not holding cash grabbed him firmly by the hair, dragging his head away from it's perch so that he was eye level with you once more. "What was that?" You asked him playfully.

    "About $150, mainly in ones and fives." He answered, attaching your lips once more as his hands ran up and down your sides, his erection brushing against your thigh when he started to kiss down to the spot he had made earlier. You groaned and brought your knee up to rub against him, feeling wetness pooling in your underwear as one hand tangled in his hair again while you used the other to run your nails down his back, grabbing his ass through his boxers before you felt your way around to start palming his erection. He moaned loudly, kissing his way down your stomach until he reached your underwear, which he promptly pulled to the side so he could lick a bold stripe up your wetness, circling your clit and making you moan out his name. Your hands tangled in his hair once more as you pressed his face even closer to your heat and he chuckled, sending vibrations through your whole body which had you seeing stars.

    His tongue circled your clit again before he gently bit down on it, bringing one hand up to still your bucking hips, and using the other to slip a finger inside you. You moaned loudly again as he felt your walls, doing a come hither motion a few times before adding a second finger and building up a steady pace. Your back arched as the hand on your hips reached up to tweak one of your nipples and you felt your orgasm start to build up inside you. Joel added a third finger and he picked up his pace, his fingers brushing your g-spot. You practically yelled out his name as you came, your thighs squeezing around his head as he lapped up your juices, slipping his fingers out when you finally came down from your high.

    Joel climbed off the table and crossed to his cargo shorts, pulling a condom out of one of the pockets and pulling down his boxers. He pumped himself in his hand a few times before tearing open the condom package and rolling it on. Climbing back on the table, Joel rolled your panties down your legs, climbing back on top of you and reconnecting your lips. He started to line himself up, glancing up at you and pausing for a second before smiling. He climbed back off the table and you whined, starting to roll over and see where he was going.

    "Stop." He ordered, and you instantly stopped moving, laying back down and staring at the ceiling fan turning lazy circles as you listen to him rummage around behind your head. "I won, right? So I get you how I want you, right? Well you happen to look absolutely  _delectable_ lying on the pile of cash on my poker table, so I want something to remember this by." He climbed back on the table, phone in hand, and stood above you, ducking to avoid hitting the fan and pumping his dick slowly with one hand. He took several pictures of you laying there, and when he seemed satisfied he lowered himself to his knees, placing his phone on the far side of the table, where your cards still lay, surprisingly untouched.

    "Joel, come  _on._ " You groaned, grabbing at his arm and side, still sensitive from your first orgasm but longing for some kind of friction. Joel smirked down at you, allowing himself to be pulled into another kiss as two fingers rubbed at your folds, seeing how wet you were.

    "Still so wet for me babydoll." He grinned as he teased his tip along your slit, your back arching into his chest as he slowly slid himself in. "And _so tight_." He moaned, pausing for a moment, his mouth ghosting over your chest as he gave you time to adjust. You bucked your hips up into his, silently begging him to  _move_ , and he did, painfully slowly at first, then he began to speed up, his hips circling into yours as one hand rested on the table beside your head, the other cupping your breast as he took your nipple back into his mouth. You bit into his shoulder, your nails scraping down his back again as you felt your walls tighten around him. His hand slid down your body from your breast, his thumb coming down roughly on your clit, you back arching into him again as you chanted his name like it was the only word you knew.

    "That's right, cum for me babydoll." He groaned in your ear as you rode out your high. You felt his thrusts start to get sloppy as you started coming down, and you pushed the hair sticking to his forehead back, licking up his neck to connect your lips again as you felt him twitch and shudder above you, eventually stilling and pulling out.

    You both laid on the table for a few minutes, panting and sweaty. When you felt your knees start working again you groaned and pulled yourself up, straddling Joel's waist and grabbing your cards from the other side of him. You saw his eyes go wide as he saw your cards, an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten of Clubs; a Royal Flush. He snatched the cards out of your hand, disbelief covering his face.

     His eyes met yours and he started stuttering "That's the rarest hand in the game! That-that-that's the highest scoring hand! That means-that- that means that-"

     "I won." You said, pressing a kiss to his lips before climbing off of the poker table, headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up. Calling back to him as you went, "You coming, loser?"


End file.
